1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint method used for manufacturing devices such as a semiconductor device, an optical device and a bio-product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, as a technology for satisfying both fabrication of fine patterns having 100 nm or less dimensions and mass production, imprint technology is now in attention.
Optical (UV) imprint is given as one of the imprint technology (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-194142). The optical imprint includes a step of applying light curable resin on a substrate, a step of aligning a template with the substrate (alignment), a step of directly pressing the template down on the light curable resin (imprint), a step of hardening the light curable resin by light irradiation, and a step of separating the template from the light curable resin (demolding).
However, when the step of directly pressing the template down on the light curable resin is carried out in a state that particles are adhered on the template, pattern defects arise due to the remaining particles at the step of separating the template from the light curable resin.